Insulation for an article of apparel protects a wearer from the effects of cold weather and keeps a wearer warm. The amount and location of insulation on an article of apparel may provide a desired amount of insulative properties for an article of apparel. But, insulation also adds weight and volume to an article of apparel, which in some cases may be undesirable. Therefore, a continuing need exists for innovations in insulation for apparel and methods of making insulation for apparel.